


Let's Play Murder

by The_Real_Jason_Todd



Series: Inhumans Side Stories [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Violence, Brutal Murder, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Garrys Mod Murder, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 22:42:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21005348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Real_Jason_Todd/pseuds/The_Real_Jason_Todd
Summary: When Eliza and her crew decide to play a game, they go all out.





	Let's Play Murder

……Loading Steam Workshop :: md_clue 72%........

The mansion was massive, it’s sprawling interior almost doubled by the maze of secret tunnels hidden inside it’s walls. The storm poured down buckets of rain onto the roof, the sound echoing within the walls as lightning lit up the rooms occasionally. Eliza thought it was perfect.

The rules were simple; one person had a knife, they were the murderer, one had a gun, they were a bystander, and the rest of the group had nothing. The objective was to survive. Before they came each had been given a box with either one of the weapons or an empty box, along with an earpiece and the instructions to open them once they’re in their specific spots. They were to not use their powers and instead rely on their mind to deduce who the murderer was.

Eliza was in an upstairs bedroom when the round began, announced by Nacht stating he was an innocent, triggering an almost automatic response of “Nacht’s the traitor.” and an argument. She creaked open her own box, hoping to see either see a knife or a gun, and stared at the air that was contained in the box. 

“Shame.” She muttered softly, setting down her box and beginning her exploration of the mansion.

“What is?” Evan asked, clearly amused despite Eliza only hearing his voice.

“Empty.” Eliza stated “It’s a shame because if I had a gun I’d’ve shot Nacht.” She grinned, waiting for the blow up. What she didn’t expect was the silence that followed. “Nacht?”

Hysteria followed the silence, filling her ear until she barely heard the footsteps behind her. Eliza spun on her heel and came face to face with Alex. She took a couple of steps back, instinctively calling out a “If I die it’s Alex!” 

“Chill, Eliza, it’s not me.” Alex said calmly, pulling up their shirt to show the gun tucked in their waistband. “Though I can’t be sure it’s not you.” 

Eliza nodded, raising her hands up as Alex pulled out the gun. “That’s fair.”

Their conversation was interrupted by a frantic James yelling “Oh God! Oh fuck! It’s-“ before being cut off by a wet squish.

“It’s not Eliza!” Alex stated, tucking the gun back into their waistband. “She was with me when James died.”

“Allright.” Eliza sighed, irritated “Role call, who’s still alive?”

“I’m still alive,” a terrified Hope whimpered into her com. A couple of taps alerted them to Flame still being alive and Evan gave a “I want WcBonalds.”

“Alright then anybody have any clues as to who the murderer is?” Eliza asked.

Silence

“Great…” she hissed. “I’ll go looking, see ya!” She turned on her heel and spun a painting, revealing a secret tunnel in the wall, which she hopped into and began her search. The tunnels twisted and turned until she found a very large drop. It was hard to see, but it looked like there was something at the bottom so she began the climb down.

The first thing she noticed when she stepped down was the stickiness of the floor, the second was the corpse of Flame laying with her stomach gutted laying mere feet from her. The blood had formed a significant pool and was warm enough to still be seeping from the cooling body. Eliza took a step back in shock, bumping into the ladder, built into the wall. 

“Oh god!” She cried out, panic beginning to take hold, she let out a choked cry “Flame’s dead! Oh my god there’s so much blood!” 

“Oh fuck really?” Crackled Evan’s startled response over the coms. “Shit!”

Eliza took off down the hall frantically searching for gun parts they hid before the round started. She emerged in a bedroom, where a single piece lay on the bed. She nabbed that and kept running, only stopping for a second when she heard gunshots and Alex’s cries of pain before their untimely death. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Was chanted as a whisper beneath her breath, “oh god I’m going to die.”

She stumbled upon two gun pieces when she found Nacht’s dismembered corpse lying in the room he and Evan began in and another on Justin who was only just down the hall, one more piece was all she needed. 

A scream cut through the silent coms, and Eliza fell still, knowing her fate was sealed.

“Just you and me huh?” The murderer said with a soft laugh

“Just me and you.” Eliza confirmed “I found your trail of blood.” She murmured, looking back at the bodies that littered the floor. “You always were a messy killer, Evan.” 

Evan laughed, both in her ear and in her hall, causing her to break into a sprint. “That I was…” she heard him running after her and she knew she was done.

“FUCK!” She cried out as she tripped on Alex and fell to the ground. Evan was on her in a heartbeat. “Evan, please you don’t need to do this.” She pleaded

“I don't have to… no…..” he backed up seeming to give in “but I want to.” He plunged the knife into her head.

The whole room was filled with yelling, the whole team staring at their computer screens as -MURDERER WINS- appeared and Evan gloated over his victory. No one was happy, but yet everyone was having fun.

“Fuck you, Evan you killed me immeditaly!” Nacht screeched clearly livid at how it went down “and it wasn’t me- IT’S NEVER ME!”

This team building exercise didn't go exactly according to plan, but Eliza is definitely going to try it again, and this time she’ll make sure she’s the Murderer.

She grinned looking at the group of friends around her “wanna play another round.”


End file.
